284
Dr. Woodard arranges it so Julia will meet the Collins family posing as a historian. Synopsis Teaser : Under the sun over Collinwood, the days seem trapped beneath its throbbing, unrelenting eye. No storm is promised, and the air itself is as still as the breathing of the dead. And yet, one leaf will stir, one bough will likely bend, and one knows that the stillness will sometime end, perhaps with a gentle rain, perhaps with a thundering storm. At Windcliff Sanitarium, Dr. Julia Hoffman is in session with Maggie Evans. She is urging her patient to remember Sarah and wonders if the little girl's surname is Collins. Julia presses Maggie, forcing her to recall the Mausoleum and the name of the person who hurt her. When Julia prompts her with the name Collins, Maggie breaks down in tears, screaming "No... No... No!" Act I Later, Julia has taken Maggie to Dr. Woodard's house outside of Collinsport. Woodard is furious over Julia's actions, which are endangering Maggie. She, of course, disagrees. It seems that Julia needs Woodard's aid in implementing a plan: she wants him to introduce her to the Collins Family as a historian and genealogist. She insists on the ruse as it is the only way in which she can work freely. Woodard believes she suspects one of the Collinses is responsible for Maggie's trauma. Julia refuses to answer, but explains she is following a certain direction. Woodard reluctantly agrees, only he has another query for Julia: does she still believe, as he does, that what caused Maggie's condition is unearthly? She will only explain that the limits one uses to describe unearthly need to be extended. Act II Sometime later, Julia has arrived at Collinwood and has met Victoria Winters, who escorts her into the drawing room. Victoria, thrilled over the prospect of the book on the Collins Family Julia claims to be writing, suggests she talk to Barnabas Collins. At that moment, David Collins returns from playing outdoors and Victoria introduces him to Miss Hoffman. David tells Julia of all the books and paintings she can use in her research. Victoria suggests he resume his geography studies, and David laments being unable to find Sarah outside. This immediately piques Julia's interest. She questions him about Sarah, but David doesn't know her last name. After he leaves, the subject returns to Barnabas. Julia learns about the Old House and Barnabas' eccentricity. She notes Victoria's shared affinity for "days gone by", and the governess confides in how caught up in the past she's become of late. However, Victoria enthuses about Josette's room and Julia expresses an interest in seeing it. Victoria agrees to set up a meeting between Julia and Barnabas, whom she believes will get along very well. Act III That afternoon, Victoria takes Julia to the Old House and shows her Josette's room. Julia learns about the recent costume party, and that Victoria wore one of Josette's gowns. She feels a sudden chill, and Victoria notes that the sun has set. No sooner has Victoria lit a candle than an abrupt gust of wind blows it out. The chilly sensation returns, and Julia is anxious to leave although she is looking forward to returning and meeting Barnabas. Act IV Later, Julia revisits Dr. Woodard and she claims not to have anything new to report or any suspicions. She requests a moment alone with Maggie before taking her back to Windcliff. With a bit of cajoling, Julia convinces Maggie to let her hold the doll Sarah gave to her. She encourages Maggie to peer at the doll while she says different names belonging to the Collins Family. When Julia says "Barnabas Collins", Maggie reacts strongly. Julia returns the doll in order to calm Maggie, who begins to sing London Bridge. However, Julia's growing suspicions are confirmed. Memorable quotes : David: I didn't have much fun. That's probably why I'm home on time. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * In Josette's room, Grayson Hall is about to put her purse down on a couch, but quickly picks it back up and puts it on a nearby table. The reason for this becomes clear a little later when Victoria and Julia go to sit on the couch. If the purse was still there, Hall would have to move it. * TIMELINE: Day 102 takes place. It was yesterday when Maggie and Julia went to Eagle Hill cemetery. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow passes over the portrait of Josette. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 284 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 284 - Doctor Who0284